24th Hunger Games: The One the World Could Not Stop Watching
by parkman977
Summary: When 24 tributes are thrown into an arena full of hazards and deadly consequences, how will they react? Only time will tell as we follow the brave tributes forced to fight to the death in the 24th annual Hunger Games! Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

24th Hunger Games

District 1:

Male: Ron Tharty (18) Volunteer

Female: Alexis Urie (17) Volunteer

District 2:

Male: Vikus Guller (17) Volunteer

Female: Luxa Farsh (16)

District 3:

Male: Gregor Herier (15)

Female: Kristen Theomal (13)

District 4:

Male: Henry Ares (15) Volunteer

Female: Sarah Thatcher (18) Volunteer

District 5:

Male: Barry Vanderbelt (12)

Female: Electra Sard (14)

District 6:

Male: Donald Mesmer (17)

Femaler: Suzy Azthar (14)

District 7:

Male: Parker Lagly (15)

Female: Anna Krastle (12)

District 8:

Male: Will Theemor (18)

Female: Amelia Hecksher (18)

District 9:

Male: Joel Grasher (16)

Female: Emily Canton (15)

District 10:

Male: Marko Sefrelle(17)

Female: Helena Sefrelle(15)

District 11:

Male: Daniel Duhan (12)

Female: Rachel Yerdon (13)

District 12:

Male: Eli Broxton(17)

Female: Casey Fanten (16)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I will try my best to take all criticisms into consideration and give you an awesome reading experience! And now, introducing... THE DISTRICT ONE TRIBUTES!

**District 1 Reapings**

**D1 Male-Ron Tharty (18):**

I wake up with a grin plastered on my face. Today is the day. The day that I become a legend throughout Panem (for a year at least). The day I start my journey to becoming the Victor of the 24th annual Hunger Games. My mom walks into my room to tell me to wake up, but is instead welcomed by my giddy expression.

"Time for some last minute training!" she tells me.

I wake up and glance at the mirror, flexing my muscles. At a height of 6 feet and weighing in around 250 pounds of pure muscle, I'm comparable to a rock. My black hair sets off my blue eyes, which make the girls swoon. Yup, I'm the ladies man of the district. As I walk out the door to the training facility, I wave good-bye to my little sister Tabitha, who just rolls her eyes and continues talking to my father. As soon as I step out the door, I'm mobbed by my girlfriend, Madeline, who knows that this is the last time she'll see me for a while. We walk to the training facility hand in hand as I listen to her complain about one of the girls at our school. When I reach the door, I go to kiss her good-bye, but am interrupted by my instructor and pulled into the building. My mind wanders as I train with my favorite sword. Do I really have what it takes to win the Hunger Games? When I'm almost struck I snap back into focus, telling myself that I can, and will, do this.

**D1 Female- Alexis Urie (17):** I grumble as my dad pulls the shades on my window up to let the sunlight in.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" he barks.

As I step out of bed, he slaps me in the face, telling me I'm worthless, that the only way I could ever honor him is to win the games. This solidifies one thing in my mind. Today, I am most definitely volunteering. Either I win and he's proud of me, or I lose and escape this hell I'm living in. My mother died when I was just two years old, being crushed by a statue she was carving when it fell on to her. My father has been a changed man ever since, and takes his anger out on me. I pull on the clothes that I will be wearing for the Reaping: a purple dress that compliments my blonde hair, green eyes, and slim but toned figure. I put my hair up into a bun, deeming it suitable before walking out the door to meet my friend Johnny. He's the only one I've told about my plan to volunteer and I can tell in his eyes that he is scared for me. But for me, there is no choice. I must escape my tortuous life.

**D1 Male- Ron Tharty (18):**

As I walk to the square where the Reaping will be held, my girlfriend clings to me, cherishing our precious time together. As she heads off to the 17 year old section where she will wait, I'm greeted by my friend Tim, who is slightly angry because I'm volunteering. He tries to tell me that this will be my death sentence, but I refuse to listen, instead turning my attention to the past victors walking up to the stage: Jacob, Vera, Grace, and Smith. They are greeted by polite applause and turn to look when the bizarre, electric blue and yellow woman prances up to the podium on the stage.

"Welcome to the 24th annual Hunger Games reaping! And may the odds, be ever in your favor!" she screeches.

She reaches into the bowl full of potential male tributes and pulls out a name.

"Johnny Crabgrass!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout before the boy can make it halfway to the stage.

"And what is your name deary?" says the woman, who I remember is named Eezma.

"Ron Tharty, future victor of the 24th Hunger Games!"

**D1 Female- Alexis Urie (17):** As I wait for the Capitol woman Eezma to begin the reaping, I notice the worried look on Johnny's face.

"It'll be alright," I mouth to him.

Eezma, dressed in blindingly bright colors, pulls a name out of the boy's bowl.

"Johnny Crabgrass!"

The name echoes across the square. I see my friend go white in the face, a color that I'm sure I'm reflecting. As he shakily makes his way to the stage, he is volunteered for by a handsome man named Ron Tharty. I recognize him from school, but don't know him that well. He seems quite full of himself. As Eezma reaches into the bowl, I have second thoughts about what I'm going to do, but as soon is the name is pulled out, I know I will follow through. Eezma shouts

" Madeline Perry!"

I see that Ron looks pale, and scream out to volunteer. I walk my way up to the stage, knowing that I will most likely be dead in less than a month's time. I hear Johnny's sob in the audience, but know I have made the right choice.

**D1 Male- Ron Tharty (18):**

I flinch as I hear my little sister's cry as she runs into the room.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RON!" she wails.

My parents knew of my plan, but we felt it would be best to keep it from my fragile 10 year old sibling. I comfort her, knowing that this could potentially be the last time I see her. She gives me her lucky ballet shoe key chain that she made during camp.

"W-will you use this as your token?"

I respond that of course I will and promise to see her soon. Madeline walks into the room with silent tears running down her face.

"I love you, I hope you know that. I want you to continue living even if I die. Do you understand me?"

She nods her head and collapses on my chest, sobbing. As I give her one last kiss, she whispers

"I'm pregnant."

I gasp.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

" I-I didn't know you were going to volunteer. I thought you were just kidding! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" She wails as I tell her

"Well then I guess I just have another reason to get home now."

**D1 Female- Alexis Urie (17):** Johnny comes into the room with a vacant look on his face.

"I can't believe that you just did that" he mutters.

I tell him "I had no choice. You knew this was coming. Just please, don't forget me if I die."

"I won't, I promise" he says, slipping a locket with a picture of us in it into my hand. I know that it will be my token.

"I will try my best to get home for you."

"You better. I don't know if I could stand to see you in a coffin."

"I'll miss you"

"You too, Alexis" he says as he is retrieved by Peacekeepers to leave the room.

I never even got to tell him that I loved him.

AN: So what do you guys think? Should I make them shorter? Please review so I can make it better! Lots of Love! Parkman977


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I wanted to thank MegaOtaku777 for being my first reviewer! Virtual hugs and cookies for you! And now, without further ado, the District 2 reapings!

**D2-Luxa Farsh (16) **

I wake up in Delaney's, my 12 year old sister, room. I remember now that she was having nightmares because today she is eligable to be reaped. She startles me by screaming, but calms down when she feels my presence. I know that after our brother died in the 12th Hunger Games she is extremely panicky when it comes to them, a feeling I hope is overcome with time. I carry her to the couch in our living room and start preparing breakfast. Today is a special day after all. As well as being the reaping, it's my birthday! And the one present I want more than anything is for her and I to come out of this reaping as a whole family. Who am I kidding? Even if one of us was reaped, someone else was bound to volunteer. Since I hadn't trained at the Academy for Strength, the local training school, I was leaps and bounds behind other potential tributes. My dad comes out of his room welcomed by the smell of pancakes on the stove. My mother, who is a personal trainer, is at work today until reaping time. After a great breakfast, I prepare myself and my sister for the reaping. She is sulking around in a very pretty white dress that gives off an impression of her being younger than she is. I, on the other hand, look much older because of my 5 foot 11 inches height, not standard for the women of our district. As I put on a yellow tank top and light blue skirt, I pray to God that today will not end in something catastrophic.

**D2-Vikus Guller (17)**

I'm laying in bed, solving the problems of the universe in my head, when I hear a blood-curdling scream. I run out to the kitchen only to see my mother standing on a chair with a mouse sitting at her feet. Good grief... What is she going to do when she's home alone after I volunteer? I know that she will make do, but it's hard to imagine the pained look on her face that I have no doubt she will have after she hears me yell "I VOLUNTEER!" without getting a little choked up. While I know that my volunteering will take a toll on her, in the end, when we have a mouse free house in the Victor's Village, it'll all be worth it. At 5 foot and a half, I'm rather short for my age, but am stocky with muscle to make up for it. My sandy colored hair is cut short, leaving my brown eyes clear. As I throw on a vest over my blue button up shirt, I contemplate the seriousness of the decision I'm about to make. I know that I have the chance of dying, but then again, the chances of dying are small compared to some of the lesser trained tributes. Even with that risk, I'm willing to take the chance of getting my mother a better home.

**D2-Luxa Farsh (16) **

While I am walking to the reaping with my sister, I meet up with my friend Vikus, who I always tease because of his height.

"What's up short stuff?" I say.

"Not much," he responds. "How's the weather up there?"

I giggle.

"Just fine, thank you!" We make our way down the street and reach the town square in about 10 minutes. After I send my sister off to her section, I talk to Vikus.

"Please tell me you aren't volunteering!" I say.

"I have to." he mutters back. "For my mom." I just sigh as he walks away. After our escort, Liepor, dressed like a cat, calls out the male tribute's name, I hear Vikus shout

"I VOLUNTEER!" I knew this was coming. But it's the next name that shocks me to the bone. I start shaking as I hear one of the only name I didn't want to echo across the square.

"LUXA FARSH!" This has got to be one of the worst birthday presents ever.

**D2-Vikus Guller (17)**

I am shocked as I hear my best friend's name ring around the district. I am even more shocked when no one volunteers. I can't believe this. I'm going into the Hunger Games with my best friend. She walks up to the stage shakily, not with the confidence of a Career at all. To say I'm nervous for her would be an extreme understatement. I just don't know what to do now. Should I try to protect my best friend or instead try to get home to my mom? All I know that it's going to be a train ride full of heavy thinking.

AN: As you probably noticed, I took away the waiting rooms. I'm too darn impatient and just want to get to the games as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind! If you want them to be included, just state so in a review and I will do my best to meet your expectations! I will try to put the District 3 reapings up either tonight or tomorrow night. Thank you for reading and please review! :) Parkman977


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the length since the last update guys! I've been very busy, but next week I should have more time to update :D Thank you to those who have reviewed! I would love it if even more people review! And now, the District 3 Tributes!

**D3 Male- Gregor Herier (15)**:

I wake up with a shock. Literally. My little brother laughs and runs away with his shock pen. Little brat. Oh well, I'll just have to get back at him for it after the reaping. He's 9, so he's safe, but at my age of 15, I'm still elligable for a few more years. Not that it matters. Even if I was to be reaped, I'm so smart that I could easily take down those brutes from the Career districts and anyone else thrown my way. My mom tells me I'm the smartest person she knows, so I know it's true. I put on my Reaping clothes, and stick a bucket on my brother's head on my way out the door, laughing as he tries to get it off. I may or may not have put quick dry super glue on the top of the bucket...

**D3 Female- Kristen Theomal (13):**

As soon as my dad wakes me up, I start sobbing. I could be reaped this year! I could die! Oh god why could it be me? They should take my name out just in case! I don't want to die! Granted, I don't know if I will be reaped, but still, I COULD DIE! The tears continue as I put on my dress for the reaping. I only have a black one, but it's good cause it won't show the wetness from my tears. I look extremely pale in it, like most people from District 3 would. I have shoulder length black hair, also a common characteristic for my district. I'm still sobbing as my dad starts to walk me to the reaping. I still sob when I get there. The only time I stop is when I hear the District 3 boy's name. Which is...

**D3 Male- Gregor Herier (15)**:

"Gregor Herier!" screams the Capitol attendant Yvone. He has a hideous yellow suit on, the color of phlegm. But that's the least of my worries. I just got reaped. Again, it won't matter, because I'm probably the smartest person in the district! As I walk up stage, I see that my mom got the bucket off of my brother's head, but instead of her scowling at me, she is just crying. I guess I have to win for her now...

**D3 Female- Kristen Theomal (13):**

I don't particularly like the boy who was reaped. He's too confident in his intelligence and makes fun of me because I'm over emotional. I manage to not cry until the District 3 girl's name is called.

"Kristen Theomal!" says Yvone.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screech. Not me! I let out the most heart-wrenching wail I've ever released and am carried up to the stage. I'M GONNA DIE!

**AN: And there you have it! What did you think? Leave me a review if you can! It'll help me update faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt so touched by the number of views I've gotten that I decided to do another update tonight! You guys make me so happy! Please review! :D Presenting the District 4 tributes!

**D4 Male- Henry Ares (15):**

Everyone lives in fear of me. Everyone. Most likely because I murdered my parents when I was 10. Now I live in a prison that only lets me out to go to the reapings every year. This year I'm going to volunteer, win, and come back to live in the Victor's Village in freedom. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to volunteer, but they aren't going to turn a tribute down. I walk to the square where the reapings will be held in my prison garbs and am stared at in fear by the passing people. Today is the day I earn my freedom.

**D4 Female- Sarah Thatcher (18):**

The district is not fond of me. I haven't killed anyone, not like that Henry kid, but the district still doesn't like me. Or my girlfriend, Juniper. In fact, us dating is the reason that the district doesn't like us. I guess that even nowadays, only the capitol doesn't frown upon gay people. Them and District 8. Why they don't, I'm not sure, but I hope Juniper and I can move there someday. Anyways, she and I live together because at 18 we are legally adults. Which is good, because then we can be away from our families prying eyes. We both wake up and get ready for the reaping together, walking hand in hand to the square together, ignoring the dirty looks we get from other people. As we stand together in the square, we are joined by one of our only friends Helga. She likes us cause we break the status quo, just like her with her bright red hair and piercings. We all turn our attention to our escort, Yvette. I heard she is twins with the escort Yvone from 3. She is wearing a green suit that looks like puke. She calls out that she will be doing gentlemen first, calling out the name "Jeremy Geve" only to have him be volunteered by a prisoner boy, who I faintly recognize, remembering that he killed his parents. Yvonne goes to the girl's bowl and calls out one name that I couldn't bare to hear.

"Juniper Patell!"

"NOOOO! I VOLUNTEER!" I shout.

"SARAH!" Juniper shrieks. And that's the last thing I hear before I am carried off to the stage by the Peacekeepers.

**D4 Male- Henry Ares (15):**

Wow. I think to myself. What a spectacle! Those girls must really care for each other! Not that it matters for either of them, because I'm going to kill the girl when it comes down to it. They shouldn't have gotten themselves into this...

**D4 Female- Sarah Thatcher (18):**

I can't believe that I just volunteered! Yet I know that it's what I have to do. I couldn't see Juniper die. I would never be able to live with myself. I would've just killed myself so I could have still been with her. Still, I hate to hear her screams, which are all that I hear right now. That and her sobs. I hate to be inflicting this pain on her, but I hope she'll forgive me. I just hope that she knows it's for the best for both of us. I have a better chance to win then she does. I couldn't let the one person I love more than anything else die. So now, I will suffer the consequences and be carried to the capitol, only to be paraded around like a dog. But better me than her.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was so much fun to write! Please review! It would mean a whole lot to me! :) Parkman977**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I decided to not sleep for another hour and instead post yet another chapter! :D I hope you guys like it and review! Here are the District 5 Reapings!

**D5 Male- Barry Vanderbelt (12):**

My mommy wakes me up with my 1 year old brother on her hip. She has purple circles under her eyes, just like every morning since daddy left to heaven. She tells me that I need to put on my nice clothes for the Reaping, and I get scared. It's my first Reaping, so there isn't much chance of me getting picked, but I'm still nervous. I walk to the square with my older brother Justin. He's 15, and he took out a bunch of tesserae so we can eat. He says he won't get reaped though. The Hunger Games is too scary for him to go anyways. I see my best friend Aubrey and wave to her. We decide to stand together and stare at the crazy looking Capitol man named Bretthen. He has pink skin. He decides to start with the boys this year. He reaches into the bowl and pulls out the name...

**D5 Female- Elektra Sard (14):**

I wake up with a sad smile on my face. Today is the 3rd anniversary since my sister Socket got reaped for the games and died by the hands of the future winner, the District 3 boy. I forgive him though, because it was a mercy kill. She had been poisoned by a walrus muttation that bit her in their polar ice cap arena. I smile though because she told me that no matter what happened, I should have a sunny disposition on life. And while I try to be a sunny person, I can't help that I'm also a tad sarcastic. So when my mom walks into my room and says that the Reaping is today, I say "Really? I never would've guessed!" I couldn't help it. Luckily, my mom has a good sense of humor and just chuckles at me calling me an idiot. I get dressed and walk to the square where the Reaping is. I glance over to the trembling 12 year olds and feel sorry for them. I send a silent prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster up above and ask for none of them to get picked. My wish isn't granted though when the walking Pepto-Bismal of an attendant picks the name out of the bowl.

"Barry Vanderbelt!" He says. I watch as a crying 12 year old walks towards the stage. No one volunteers. Poor kid. Oh well. I direct my attention to the pink monstrosity on stage and hear him say the name of the girl tribute.

"Elektra Sard!" Oh no.

**D5 Male- Barry Vanderbelt (12):**

As I hear my name get called, I start to cry and look to my brother. He just gives me an extremely sad look and mouths "I'm sorry" I know he won't volunteer. He's going to let me die instead. I always thought he was a great older brother, and he used to tell me that he would take a bullet for me, but I guess taking the Hunger Games for me is too big of a burden. He knows though that if he went and died, no one could support our family any more. I know I will forgive him. Not that it matters, because I have less than a month to live anyways.

**D5 Female- Elektra Sard (14):**

Crap. It's gonna be hard to keep a sunny disposition about this. I've just been sentenced to the same fate as my sister. Except unlike my sister, I am going to get out of that arena. I'm all that my mom has left. My dad committed suicide after my sister died. I guess he couldn't get her screams of pain from the poison to stop plaguing him. I know that I have a chance. I forage for food sometimes when my mother and I are running low. And while if it comes down to me and Barry, I will feel awful about killing a 12 year old, but I will do it. I will do anything to get home to my mother.

**AN: And there you have it! I really like Elektra, so expect her to have longer point of views :) Tell me who your favorite character is so far! I would love to hear who it is! Please review! Virtual Hugs to all of you! -**


	7. Chapter 7

So I decided to spoil the most I ever will out of you guys right now. And at this point we are half way through the reapings! Yesh! Please review! :D

**D6 Male- Donald Mesmar (17):**

My work station has got to be one of the most uncomfortable places to sleep. Like ever. I fell asleep while making the tiny, tiny wheels for the capitol trains last night and wake up to find 7 stuck to my face. What a great way to start the reaping day. I go home to my parents and 2 year old sister. She has 10 more years of freedom. I pray to god she will never get picked. She has got to be the most adorable thing ever! I say hi to my parents and go to my room to get changed for the Reaping. This is one of my last years, so I'm hoping that I'll keep my lucky streak and not get reaped. I put on some beige khakis and a blue polo and sprint to the Reaping. I'm behind because I didn't wake up in my house. I get there just as the Capitol attendant Riley steps to the male tribute bowl. She has lights all over her body, glowing out of her skin. I'm distracted until I hear the name called.

**D6 Female- Suzy Azthar (14):**

I wake up to little boys jumping all over me on my bed. My triplet brothers are at it again. They are the most annoying creatures to ever have been brought into existence. Oh well, they are still family, and at the age of 7 they are still immature, as expected. I throw on my rose colored dress for the Reaping and take my time to get there. The precious time without siblings clinging on me is beautiful. I see Riley get onto the stage and go to the male bowl.

"Donald Mesmar" she says. I have no clue who that is, which is good, I won't have to watch a friend die in the games.

"Suzy Azthar" I guess I'll have to watch me die instead...

**D6 Male- Donald Mesmar (17):**

What? I got Reaped? But now I won't get to see my sister turn 3, or get married, or have kids, or anything! This is unbelievable! Why me? I hear my parents sobs in the audience and instantly feel selfish. I'm sure they are not too happy to hear that their son is about to go into a forced death match. I only hope for their sake that I can win.

**D6 Female- Suzy Azthar (14):**

I got Reaped? Oh god, oh god, oh god! My brothers burst into tears and I can hear my parents wails. Their oldest child and only daughter is about to die on national television. Well this day sucks!

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please don't expect these many updates on a regular basis lol. Reviews are like cookies and pizza! I will love them immensely! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Here are the District 7 Reapings! I can almost taste the Chariot Rides! Which means that the Games will be upon us in the blink of an eye! :D Read and Review!

**D7 Male- Parker Lagly (15)**

Ugh. Reaping day. Probably my least favorite day of the year. Only behind the actual watching of the Games. At least the chances of me getting Reaped are slim. I only have 4 slips in because my parents forbid me to take tesserae. Good for me, not good for us as a family when we need food. Oh well. I put on my dress pants and purple shirt and walk to the Reaping. This is stupid. Why do we need to kill 23 kids every year? I remember one year when all 23 of the killed tributes died in the bloodbath. That was one that they showed to us on television as a past Games. It was the very first one, and the arena was a simple forest. The winner was a 12 year old girl from District 5 who just ran away, the only one to do so. The others just killed themselves off in less than 5 minutes. She didn't see anyone die, didn't kill anyone, nothing. Every other Victor hasn't been near as lucky. If I do go into the Games, I know that I will kill to get out. I have to give my parents a better life. I am at the square before I know it, and the escort, Velma, who has a ridiculous looking bone in her hair, does the guys first this year. This year's unlucky boy is...

**D7 Female- Anna Krastle (12):**

I am terrified. Terribly so. This is my first Reaping, one of several. Unless I get Reaped. But hopefully that won't happen. My name's only in there once, I should be safe. Right? I put on a white dress that my mom gave me for the Reaping and walk to the square holding her and daddy's hands. They put me into the 12 year old area and give me a smile, reassuring me that it will be alright. I see the lady Velma go to the boy's bowl and pick out a name.

"Parker Lagly!" she yells. He's a fifteen year old. He doesn't look too scared, unlike me. I'm terrified, and I'm not even going into the Games! Well, I hope not. But all my hopes are dashed when I hear Velma say the girl tribute's name.

"Anna Krastle!"

**D7 Male- Parker Lagly (15)**

Ok, I got Reaped. But I know I can do this! I'm very handy with an axe! Now to see the female competition.

"Anna Krastle!" shouts Velma. Oh no. A 12 year old? how could I ever kill a 12 year old? She bursts out into sobs and is forced onto the stage by Peacekeepers. Poor girl.

**D7 Female- Anna Krastle (12):**

"NOOOO!" I yell. My parents are screaming in the audience. Their only child is going to be slaughtered. Possibly tortured. Why me? I'm only twelve! I'm going to die!

**AN: There you go! I hope you don't hate me for putting another 12 year old in. But I had to. I couldn't resist. Plus I need to have potential Bloodbath tributes. Not saying she'll be one, but don't be surprised if she is. Sorry! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading! Please review! :) Here are the District 8 Reapings!

**D8 Male- Will Theemor (18):**

I wake up to someone cuddling me from behind. I know instantly that it is Phil, my boyfriend. I remember that he spent the night last night because the Reaping is today, so both of us are nervous. It's our last year to be eligible as tributes. Hopefully neither of us will be picked. Neither of us have ever had to take out tessarae, so at least we have that on our side, as opposed to the kids who have taken out 20 or 30 so they can feed their families. I nudge Phil in the shoulder to wake him up and am welcomed with a heart-warming kiss. God, I love him so much. We met when we were 12 and had become instant best friends. Then, when we were 15, we realized that there was something more there. We have been dating ever since, and planned to get married in a couple of years. We put on our clothes for the reaping and walk to the Reapings, holding hands. Luckily, we live in the one district that homosexuality isn't frowned upon. Probably because we're the clothing district. Anyways, we get registered and go stand with our friend Bailey in the 18 year old section. Her face lights up when she sees us and comes over to give us a big hug each. I see my dance partner and friend Amelia standing back a little bit behind Bailey. We nod to each other and say hello. We then all turn our attention to the Capitol escort, Renay. She is wearing probably the ugliest orange sweater ever created. I pray to god that our district didn't make that. She has paired it with a neon yellow lightning bolt broach, and the combination of the colors almost make you squint. She screeches "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" and goes over to the male tributes bowl. I feel Phil's hand tense up in my when the name is called.

"Will Theemor!"

**D8 Female- Amelia Hecksher (18):**

I love the feel of exhaustion I am feeling right now. I just got done with a 6 hour long dance practice and feel amazing. I say goodbye to my instructor and start walking home. I am one of the best dancers in the district and am admired for my skill. That admiration, although, takes a lot to get to. I have to practice at least 6 hours a day 5 days a week. It's all worth it though. Someday, I hope to go to the Capitol and dance for the President. Until then, I practice my heart out each time I hit the stage. As soon as I get home I scrub the sweat off of my body and get ready for the Reaping. Since I am from a wealthier family in the district, I have never had to worry about taking out any tesserae. That being said, I could still get picked. In fact, my older brother was picked 10 years ago. I can't remember very many details about his games since I was only eight, but I know that he made it to the final 4 before being killed off by the giant crabs wandering around his beach-like arena. They just took his head right off with their claws. At least the Capitol was nice enough to sew his head back on before they sent the body home. I wasn't very close to him since even back then I was always at the dance studio, but he was my brother and I do still miss him. I pull on a black dress that sets off my extremely pale skin and matches my black hair. Although I do look like a character from a black and white movie (one of which still occasionally makes its way to our district) no one seems to mind. I walk to the square where the Reaping is held and stand with my friend Bailey. She goes over to greet her to gay best friends Will and Phil and I give them a nod. Will and I are also friends, and he is my dance partner when I do duets. We all turn our attention to the walking fruit on the stage, Renay. She goes to the male bowl and picks out a name.

"Will Theemor!" she says. Oh no! Not him! I know that him and Phil had plans to get married in the future. I hear Phil start to sob and I let some tears stream down my face as well. Then, Renay calls out the female tribute's name.

"Amelia Hecksher!" Oh god! I wanted to go to the Capitol, but not like this!

**D8 Male- Will Theemor (18):**

My heart shatters as I hear Phil's sobs. I know that he wants to volunteer, but I mouth "No" to him and he just nods. I have a better chance of winning than he does anyways. My several years of dancing have given me well-toned muscles, and I am quite graceful. Hopefully this will help in the arena. I am on the stage when I hear the female tribute's name.

"Amelia Hecksher!" says Renay. Now come on! How did this work out! I can't kill my dance partner! We have become rather close through dancing, and only one, if either, of us can come out alive. This just isn't fair. Bailey and Phil are crying their eyes out in the audience and I know that I will have to do my best to get back home, no matter what. I want to get married, god dammit!

**D8 Female- Amelia Hecksher (18):**

So Will and I will have to fight to the death. Isn't this just peachy? I can only hope that when we get to the arena, we aren't the final two. That would be awful. Luckily, both of us do stand a chance. Since I have been dancing since I was two, I have extremely strong muscles. I also have more grace than an eagle flying through the sky and am faster than my mom's sewing. Hopefully I can make it past the Bloodbath so I can actually use these characteristics. But for now, I just have to hope that I won't meet the same untimely end as my brother.

**AN: And there you have it! I have to say, this was probably the most fun district to write so far! If you can recognize where I got these characters from (I'll give you a hint, it's a TV show) than you get 30 virtual hugs! Review if you can! It means a lot to me and gets me writing faster. Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to the guest who correctly answered where my District 8 characters are from! I don't know who you are, but I already like you! Today is my #1 fan's birthday, so since she is turning 14 I'm going to try the impossible challenge of writing 14 chapters tonight! Wish me luck! Now here are the District 9 Reapings!

**D9 Male- Joel Grasher (16):**

I wake up with my girlfriend cuddling me. I push her off and scowl at her when she wakes up. I slap her in the face and say "What the hell were you doing? Did you really think you can touch me without my permission?"

"I'm so sorry Joel!" she sobs.

"No sorry accepted this time! You're gonna pay!" I bark.

"But the Reapings!" she cries.

"Fine," I mutter. "But after them, you're gonna get it!" I force her up off of the floor and we put on our Reaping clothes. I grab her hand and she flinches. She won't leave me because I told her I would kill her if she did. She lives in fear, which I greatly take advantage of. We get to the Reaping and I see her friends, but tighten my grip on her to let her silently know that she will NOT leave my side. We look up to the stage to see Paulie, our Capitol attendant climb the stage. He is wearing all red and looks like he's on fire. He says "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" and walks over to the guy's bowl. He calls the name and I want to hit my girlfriend so badly.

"Joel Grasher!"

**D9 Female- Emily Canton(15):**

I walk into town with my pack of wolves by my side. I have loved nature since I was a child, and have learned how to communicate with most animals efficiently. It helps that I have grown up in a tree house my parents built for me. They even went as far as letting me sleep in it whenever I wanted to. At school, while I was bullied as a child, when I made friends with my pack of wolves it all stopped. I guess the kids thought I could have them mauled at any second. Not that I would ever do that. I love my wolves too much to see any of them possibly get hurt. I go into my age section at the Reaping, a path opening up for the wild child. My wolves stay by my side, and growl at anyone who tries to come near me. I calm them down and look up to the stage. The escort, Paulie, is standing at the guy's tribute bowl. He calls out the name Joel Grasher and I faintly recognize it. I realize that he was a former bully of mine, and it took a bite to the nuts by a wolf to get him to leave me alone. Paulie walks over to the girl's bowl and pulls out a name.

"Emily Canton!" He says. My wolves recognize my name, somehow sense danger, and start to howl. Paulie looks startled and cringes when I walk to the stage with my wolves in tow. He's already scared, and he hasn't even met me yet.

**D9 Male- Joel Grasher (16):**

When I win, my girlfriend is gonna pay for this. I know that she has something to do with my name getting called. I don't know how, but I know she did. I scowl as I watch Paulie go to the girl's bowl.

"Emily Canton!" he calls. I hear wolves howl and cringe. It reminds me of the time that one of her wolves bit my precious jewels. Great, I'm going into the arena with the Freak of Nature. I want to kill her in the arena now. Just so I can come home and kill her wolves, too.

**D9 Female- Emily Canton(15):**

I chuckle to myself when I see Joel cringe. He obviously remembers our little "encounter". My wolves follow me up the stage and try to attack Paulie. I whistle and they automatically back off, but I can see the hate and hurt in their eyes. I swear, these wolves are smarter than the Capitol citizens. They all lay down at my feet (there are 7 of them) and Joel has an evil glint in his eye. I can tell that he is already planning my death. I guess that I'll just have to kill him first.


	11. Chapter 11

No lengthy note this chapter... Please review! *Note- I do not condone any of the offensive language used in this chapter at all. In fact, I am gay, so these words hurt to write, but for the purpose of the story I have to use them.

**D10 Male- Marko Sefrelle (17)**

As I punch this homo in front on me in the face, I tell him that he needs to stop acting like such a fairy. God, gay people piss me off so much. They have no use on this Earth except to act like girls and plague us with STD's. I bully all of them that I can as to rid the district of them. My sister, Helena, and I laugh at the fag on the ground in front of us and walk away while listening to his sobs. We walk to our house and get ready for the Reaping. I hope some gay kid gets reaped this year. They deserve to die. I wash the stupid princess's blood off of my hand in change into Reaping clothes. My sister and I walk to the Reaping and see the faggot walking with the people he calls his friends. Why anyone would want to be friends with him, I don't know. He flinches when he sees us and I laugh. Luckily, he's in a different age group than me so I don't have to stand near him. I see the Capitol escort, Flo, walk up to the stage with a ridiculous bee-hive haircut and 80's clothes on. She walks over to the guy's bowl and pulls out a name.

"Marko Sefrelle!"

**D10 Female- Helena Sefrelle (15):**

My brother punches some stupid homo in the face and he falls to the ground. I just laugh at his tears and do nothing to help. He deserves it, being gay is a choice. Everyone knows that. My brother and I walk home to change for the Reaping. I put on a purple skirt and a white top. I look awesome, as always. I probably have the best figure in the entire district. I hear the sink running and know that Marko is washing off the blood from his hands. I laugh to myself and go get him so we can leave for the Reaping. As we walk to the square, I see the fag from earlier. He flinches when he catches my eye and I laugh with my brother. We get to the square and I go to my age section. That stupid princess is my age. He stands with his friends, who I can't believe like him. He probably pays them so he doesn't feel lonely. I see Flo, the stupid Capitol escort, get onto the stage. She goes over to the male tribute bowl and pulls out a name.

"Marko Sefrelle!" she cries out. Oh no! My brother got reaped? Why couldn't it have been some stupid gay kid? At least they deserve to die! My brother's face goes white, but he goes to the stage with confidence. Flo goes over to the female tribute bowl.

"Helena Sefrelle!" she says.

**D10 Male- Marko Sefrelle(17)**

I got Reaped? Oh well, I'll just kill everyone so I can get back home and kill the stupid gay kid too. Flo walks over to the female tribute bowl and calls out a name.

"Helena Sefrelle!" WHAT?! I have to go into the Games with my sister? Only one of us can come out! I'm sure she knows that it's going to be me, and that she's just going to die. I see her nervously mount the stage and know now that I will have to protect her instead of winning. I can't let her die!

**D10 Female- Helena Sefrelle(15):**

I walk up to the stage and see a look of horror on Marko's face that I'm sure I am reflecting.

"Ooo! A brother sister pair! This is going to be interesting!" says Flo. I just want to punch her in the face right now. Both my brother and I can't come out, only one of us can. I just hope that he'll want to protect me instead of killing me so he can win and come home.

AN: And there you have it! I hate these characters with an extreme passion. Expect grisly ends to them.


	12. Chapter 12

Here we go! Almost done with the Reapings! That's when the real fun begins :D Please review! :)

**D11 Male- Daniel Duhan (12):**

I am awoken by my little brother, who is 10, clinging onto me and crying. He knows that today is the first day I could be Reaped. I try to reassure him that my name is only in the bowl 5 times, (the extra 4 were tessarae) and out of all the people who could be picked, it won't be me. He still cries, but there is nothing else I can do. My mom walks is with a sympathetic look in her eyes and pulls my brother Dennis off of me. He is terrified of losing me since we lost our sister to the Games last year, getting killed at the Feast by the District 6 girl. The girl went on to be killed by a falling brick in the ruined city arena. My sister's death was in vain, but that's ok. She wanted us to be happy. She told us in her interview that we had to smile even when she was gone. She was only 13. Since then, my brother barely lets me leave the house without him in tow. Our sister's death scarred him for life. I put on my reaping clothes and walk to the square without my brother along for once. As I get to the square the Capitol escort on the stage hushes us. Her name is Patricia and she is very nice according to past victors even with her strange clothing, all in rainbows. She goes to the boy's bowl and pulls out the name, reading it aloud.

"Daniel Duhan!"

**D11 Female-Rachel Yerdon (13):**

The wails of my little sister from her crib wake me. She is a toddler, just turning two last week. I go and pick her up so my parents can get some precious extra sleep. They are run ragged with 5 children, and I am the oldest. I have 4 sisters, 10,8,5, and 2 years old. I have taken out 15 tessarae in the past two years. I just pray to god that my name won't get picked. I know that if I go into the Games, I will die. My parents need me to help take care of the kids. We need the food, though, so I have no choice but to take out more and more tessarae each year. I wake up my 10 year old sister, Kelly, and tell her that I need to go to the Reaping and that she should wake up our mom and dad. I go to the square to find that the escort, Patricia, is already going to the boy's bowl. Somehow, my family has appeared here right after me. I sense black magic to have been able to get 4 kids ready and here in time for the Reaping. I give them a smile and hear the boy's name being called.

"Daniel Duhan!" Aw, that's a 12 year old! Poor kid; no one likes when the younger kids are Reaped. It's basically a death sentence. I turn my attention back to Patricia. She walks over to the girl's bowl.

"Rachel Yerdon!" She says. I hear 4 wails in the audience; the members of my family that understand what's going on know that I have just been sentenced to death.

**D11 Male- Daniel Duhan (12):**

When I hear my name called I hear another noise, this one strangled. I figure out that it is the shocked scream of my brother. He screams my name out over and over again; the noise makes me want to cry. He sounds so devastated. I just want to make it stop, but the calling of the female's name distracts my thoughts.

"Rachel Yerdon!" says Patricia. A 13 year old? Our district is doomed this year. We'll probably be two of the youngest tributes, and it's usually those that go first. My hopes for winning these Games have diminished. I was hoping I could have an older, stronger ally, but now I know that I'm going to die.

**D11 Female-Rachel Yerdon (13):**

A 12 year old and I are the hope for the district this year. I know that there is no hope for me or poor little Daniel. If we're being realistic, we will probably both be Bloodbath tributes. I feel awful for my parents and sisters. It will be even harder to take care of the children now, and Kelly and I won't be able to balance tessarae out evenly; she'll have to take it all out herself. Which means that we'll most likely lose another family member in the future. But for now, I have to hear my families screams as they realize I am going to die. There is no light in my future, except for the one at the end of the tunnel. The audience murmurs with disapproval. One young child was enough, but two? I just hope that my death will be quick for the sake of me and my family.

**AN: And scene! This one kinda makes me sad, knowing that the probability of either of them coming out is very slim. I don't know yet though, I haven't picked a winner. So there may be hope yet! Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it! Finally, the last Reaping chapter! Now I just have to get through the train rides, and chariot rides, and training, and interviews, and then we get to the games! I think when I do those, I will do a couple of districts to each chapter, just to make them shorter and easier to write. Now here are the last Reapings! District 12! Please review! :)**

**D12 Male- Eli Broxton(17):**

I am running with my dogs in the backyard when I hear my mom call my name. I stop what I'm doing and rush inside. It's best not to keep her waiting. When she has to wait, she gets angry. And you won't like her when she's angry. She tells me that it's time for me to get ready for the Reaping and I hurry to put on my clothes. She tells me that I have to take my 15 and 13 year old brothers, Sean and Tyler, too. I tell them to hurry up and get ready. They oblige and are out the door in minutes. As we walk to the Reaping, I notice that Tim is scared. I tell him to stop being a baby and toughen up. He just sniffles and looks away. I don't get along particularly well with my brothers, and try to avoid them as much as possible. Sometimes, though, I can't, and that's when I pick on them. They avoid me as well, so it usually works out alright. We get to the square and are greeted by the Capitol escort's shrill voice. His name is Julius but I just call him the pain-in-everyone's-ass. He quiets everyone down and approaches the male bowl.

"Eli Broxton!"

**D12 Female- Casey Fanten (16):**

"Do you feel the baby kicking?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Yeah! He's gonna be a strong kid!" Doug says back. I'm 16 and pregnant, but it wasn't an accident. My boyfriend and I love each other very much, and just couldn't wait to bring a miracle into this world. Doug smiles at me and says "we need to get ready for the Reaping". I agree and put on a loose dress as to give my stomach room. I am 6 months pregnant and couldn't be happier! Doug and I live in our own house; my parents passed away awhile ago but the district let me keep the hut. I walk to the Reaping with one hand in Doug's and the other on my stomach.

"Someone's feeling energetic today!" I chuckle. This baby won't stop kicking! Doug and I laugh and get to the square. Julius, the escort, quiets us all down and pulls a name out of the male tribute's bowl. Please not Doug, please not Doug...

"Eli Broxton!" screeches Julius. Thank god. Now I just hope that I won't get picked either. I can't imagine what I would do if I had to go into the arena pregnant. I would protect this little life as well as I could. Hopefully, though, it won't come to that. Julius picks a name out of the female's bowl.

"Casey Fanten!"

**D12 Male- Eli Broxton(17):**

As I hear my name get called, I have a sliver of hope that one of my brothers will be stupid enough to volunteer. No such luck though, and I'm left to go into the arena. This sucks! I hear Julius announce my partner's name.

"Casey Fanten!" he shrieks. The pregnant girl? Why her, of all people? Even the Capitol won't like this! If I don't win, I hope she does, just so that way she can get that baby out alive. It's going to be a real hinder to her when she gets to the arena. I wish for her to have a safe Games, even if I don't come out alive.

**D12 Female- Casey Fanten (16):**

I almost faint from shock when I hear my name get called. I'm pregnant! I have a child I have to protect as well as myself now! How on Earth am I supposed to run away from the Bloodbath with this watermelon sized thing in my stomach? I guess that this baby just wasn't supposed to be born, and if it takes me dying for the Universe to get its point across, well I guess that I'm going to die. I'm going to miss Doug so much in the arena and in death. I just hope that he'll be able to move on after this.

**AN: And the Reapings are done! Hallelujah! Those were hopefully the most boring thing to write and read, so the forthcoming chapters should be more interesting and be updated even faster! Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I have been extremely busy lately. I'm starting the train rides this chapter. They will probably be short and sweet, but I'm not sure yet... Anyways, here is the District 1 train ride!**

**D1 Male-Ron Tharty (18): **

Ever since Madeline left the goodbye room, all I can think about is how she's going to have a baby. Something else that I now have to fight to get home too. I'm starting to question how smart volunteering was. Not that I'm worried. I know I'll win. But still, I am a little concerned for Madeline's sake. I start to play with my token, a locket with a picture of Madeline and I in it. It isn't sissy, it's love. I hear a door open and turn to see Alexis, my district partner walk in. With her are our mentors, Jacob and Vera, and our escort, Eezma, still as blindingly bright as ever. Eezma squeals with excitement when she sees me. I know she has a little Capitol crush on me, but she'll have to resist herself. I have a baby on the way, there is no way I'm going to get involved with another woman.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask Vera. She is my mentor while Jacob is Alexis's.

"For now, we eat. We can talk more in depth when we get to the Training Center. Just enjoy yourself while you can, you never know how much time you have left."

**D1 Female- Alexis Urie (17):**

I'm a tribute. I am a tribute. This thought has yet to sink completely into my mind. I know that it is for the best, but still. I'm going to be fighting to the death. Oh well, at least I've escaped my father. I go to my room and throw open the closet. I settle on a long sleeve shirt. It isn't cold, but I like to keep the scars and bruises from my father hidden as much as possible. I meet with Jacob, Vera, and Eezma in the living room. They stand up and we all go to the dining room where we find Ron playing with his locket. Eezma squeals (weirdo) and Ron looks up. I see him cringe, and he greets Vera. It's already been decided (I'm not sure when) that my mentor will be Jacob and Vera will be Ron's. Which is fine, because she scares me anyways. I load up a plate of food and start to talk to Jacob, but he beats me to the punch.

"What's your token?" he asks.

"It's my mom's wedding ring," I say quietly.

"Oh, well it's pretty. Is she proud of you for volunteering?" he says.

"She's dead," I reply. This is going to be one hell of an awkward train ride...

**AN: There you have it! I hope you guys like it! Please review, it makes me super happy and when I'm happy, I update quicker! Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the lack of updating I have done... I had writer's block and couldn't get anything done. But I've been inspired again! After spending all day watching The Hunger Games and fanmade versions of other Hunger Games **_**and **_**reading Hunger Games fan-fiction, I can write again! Ok, I'm gonna stop talking now. Here are the District 2 Train Rides!**

**D2-Luxa Farsh (16) **

_ Why didn't anyone volunteer for me? _This thought alone has been running in my head all day. I'm from a Career district. This is outrageous! There has been a volunteer almost every year for the tributes! It would be just my luck that I get called the one year no one wants to volunteer for their probable death. And the fact that Vikus is my partner just puts the cherry on top of an awful Birthday Ice Cream Sundae. Talk about the worst birthday present ever! I've been sitting on my bed playing with my token since I got on this stupid train. I got my token from my sci-fi geek of a little sister, Delaney. It's a replica of the Evenstar necklace from one of her favorite fairy-tails called "Lord of the Rings". I've never read it, but she says it stands for strength, beauty and perseverance. Vikus knocks on my door and enters. He notices I'm playing with it and smiles. He was in on the gift and all I can think is how it will be my last one. And maybe the last thing I will have to remember of him if I ever manage to get out...

"How are you holding up?" He asks me.

"As good as one can when she's being sent to fight to the death with her best friend on her birthday." I snap back. Then I sigh. I know he's just trying to help. But I'm going to need a lot more than his help if I want to get out of these games alive...

**D2-Vikus Guller (17)**

_ Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._ I swear the clock in my room is the loudest thing ever. I've been in here all day, trying to avoid Luxa. I know she has to be angry. She could be going in with a stranger if I hadn't volunteered. Not that that would make it any better for her. At least I can try to protect her. But I'm not sure she'll let me. She's stubborn as hell. Even though she's never had training, her pure willpower could get her out of these games. Which brings me to a sore subject. What happens if it's only us two left? Do I kill her and live with the guilt for the rest of my life? Or do I die? Hopefully it won't come down to that. But we are Careers. You can never be too sure. I guess I'll have to wait and see. I click my stopwatch, my token, on and off. I brought it because my mom forced me to. Even though she's terrified of mice, she's ruthless. She was the one who trained me. She's the reason I'm so strong. She's the reason I need to win. I sigh and get off my bed. It's time to face the beast. I go to Luxa's room and knock on the door.

"How are you holding up?" I ask.

"As good as one can when she's being sent to fight to the death with her best friend on her birthday." she snaps back at me. Ouch. I was just trying to help. But I guess I should give her some space. She needs it after a day like today. When she turns to face the wall, I silently exit the room and close the door. I just hope that we'll be on good terms when we enter the arena. I don't know what I'd do otherwise.

**AN: There it is! Did you guys like it? Hate it? Either way, review! It means the world to me! I should be back to at least a chapter a day for awhile. If you get impatient, just IM me and I'll get started as soon as I can. Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. But, now I should have time to do a chapter every day or two, so yay! Anyways, here is the District 3 train rides!**

**D3 Male- Gregor Herier (15)**:

I look around at my surroundings. This train is extremely lavish, and I wonder how much of this I could recreate just from a glance at the electronics. Since I'm so smart, I'd probably make it like, ten times better than it already is. Easy peasy. While I'll have a great chance in the games, I can't say the same for my measly, cry-baby of a district partner. I swear, this girl hasn't stopped since she got reaped. The Careers will probably pick her off first like the weakling she is. Oh well, I don't like her anyways. I can hear her wailing from the other side of the train. Does this girl ever shut up?

**D3 Female- Kristen Theomal (13):**

I'm still crying. I can't help it. I'm still young. And my district partner, Gregor, is such a meanie! He's so full of himself too! I hope he doesn't get as far as I do in the games, just to show him that he isn't as great as he thinks he is. I stop crying for a second when I hear my room's door open. In walks my mentor, Pictella. She won 7 years ago by hiding the entire time. Her arena was like something out of a fairytale! It was so pretty! But then, it turns out it was crawling with muttations from the stories I've heard, like evil dwarves lead by Snow White and this crazy little guy named Rumplestiltskin. Pictella comes and sits on my bed, running her fingers through my hair. Her being here brings me hope. If she could win, maybe I can too!

**D3 Male- Gregor Herier (15)**:

I glance up when my mentor, Montley, comes into the room. He was the second winner of the games. He won by setting up nasty traps with poisoned spikes and tampered food. I still see his games on TV. His arena was an old plane terminal, in which he figured out how to rewire the planes to move again. He ran over 7 tributes. He was quite the tribute, one that I know I will be like. He tells me that I need to stop thinking that I'm definitely going to win. I'm flabbergasted. Shouldn't he be encouraging me?

"Confidence is good, but over-cockiness becomes many tributes downfalls." I guess I should listen to him. He seems to know what he's doing. In other news, at least the little whiner has stopped crying. Thank God, I was tempted to kill her right now!

**D3 Female- Kristen Theomal (13):**

Pictella tells me that I need to calm down. Underdogs have won the games before. She tells me comforting words of how I'll get out alive, there's nothing to worry about, I'll see my mommy and daddy again. I'm glad that she's my mentor. Maybe, just maybe, with her help, I can survive these games.

**AN: Done! Who is your favorite tribute so far? I'd love to know, that way I can write more for tributes I know that people are interested in. Just leave a review that tells me who your favorite tribute is, and maybe why? Thanks for reading! Parkman977**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: The second day in a row that I've updated! Yay! Okay, here are the District 4 train rides.

**D4 Male- Henry Ares (15):**

I can't believe this. They're making me wear the handcuffs even on the train. What a load of bullcrap. I've been waiting to free myself and even being lead to a death match that I VOLUNTEERED for they won't let me go. Stupid Capitol. I can barely eat with these on. At least in prison they take them off when I'm in my cell. Oh wait, what's this? A peacekeeper walks toward me as I think about the idiocracy of the Capitol and frees me from my chains! Finally! Freedom at last!

**D4 Female- Sarah Thatcher (18):**

Well, I'm on my way to the Games. There's no changing that. Plus, my district partner is a creep who is gallivanting about the train screaming about how happy he is that his handcuffs are off. And the district thinks that I'm weird... I still don't have an ounce of regret for volunteering. I know Juniper would've done the same for me. Maybe regret will hit me when I'm about to sprint towards the Cornucopia, or when I'm about to be killed(if I die), but for now, I feel nothing but relief that Juniper's safe. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted. For her to be safe.

**D4 Male- Henry Ares (15):**

I can't believe I'm free! FREE! I run around the train and scream with joy. This is the best day of my life! Better than every other day combined! I'm free! I'm stopped by my mentor, Hildario. He is about 6 foot 6 of pure muscle. Quite terrifyingly large, actually. But I can't think about terror. I'm about to go into the games. I have to be strong! Stronger than everyone else combined! He tells me that my pent up rage from being imprisoned should help me win, but only if I can control it and channel it. I know I can though. I've done tougher things in the past. Like the time I almost killed another prisoner with my tray when he tried to take my waffles. Well, that wasn't so tough, but neither was anything else in prison, so comparatively I guess that was the worst. These games should be a breeze compared to what I've been through!

**D4 Female- Sarah Thatcher (18):**

I'm pulled out of my deep train of thought by my mentor, Mildred. She won the 13th games in an arena that was a completely flat grassland. One of the extremely quick games in history. Not much betrayal went on between her and the other Careers because all but one of them were killed in the bloodbath. Quite a weak bunch. She ended up killing the other Career in the finale with a mace. Really bloody, but not very climatic. Anyways, she tells me that I'm brave for what I did and lets me in on a little secret; she volunteered for her girlfriend too! I didn't know that there were any other lesbian tributes ever! So cool! She said that she was hated by the district until she won the Games and brought them food and such. I know that with her as my mentor, I have not only someone to help me through the games, but a role model as well. Maybe Juniper and I will be able to live happily at last...

**AN: Done! Hooray! Who's your favorite tribute thus far? Thank you for reading and please review! :D Parkman977**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Well guys, I'm super happy! The story now has over 1,000 views! As a celebration, I'm gonna write a chapter or two tonight! Thanks for reading and here are the District 5 train rides!**

**D5 Male- Barry Vanderbelt (12):**

I'm getting on the big, big train that's going to take me to the Games and look back at the gathered crowd. My mommy and brothers are at the front of the group, crying and waving good-bye. I know that this is the last time I will probably ever see them, and I take one last mental picture for my memories. I start to cry and step through the door. My tears dry up quickly though when I look around. This train is so cool! It's got food everywhere and a lot of soft looking chairs. I run over to the table with the delicious looking desserts on it and start to shove some into my mouth. I hear a chuckle and see my district partner, Elektra, behind me. She isn't that much older than me, but she looks fierce. I'm kinda scared of her, but she flashes me a smile and I feel comforted. She grabs two chairs and pulls them over, one for me and one for her, and we pig out on the desserts. I've never tasted anything so amazing in my life! Maybe the trip to the Games won't be SO bad...

**D5 Female- Elektra Sard (14):**

My mom is probably more scared of me going in these games than I am, evident by her everlasting bawling as I board the train. I hear a gasp of surprise and look over to see my district partner, Barry, run to the desserts on the train and start to pile them into his mouth. I chuckle and shake my head. This poor, innocent 12 year old has probably never seen this much food in his entire life! He looks a little intimidated by me, so I flash him a smile and he relaxes. I know that he won't be very much help in the Games, but I'd rather not make enemies. I pull over two of the very luxurious looking chairs to the dessert table for Barry and I and sit down. As I start to eat, he looks over at me happily, a little bit of custard running down his chin. God, I feel bad for this kid. He's one of the most adorable looking children I have ever encountered with short, spiky brown hair and big brown eyes that look like the brown squares on the table. Chocolate, is it? Anyways, I probably shouldn't get too attached. He'll most likely be dead in a few weeks. Not to say that I won't be, but I'm almost positive this little munchkin is going to die. I hear the door of the train close and the sound of footsteps approach us. The walking bubble gum attendant clicks his tongue at us in disappointment.

"Now now, hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?" says Cupid. I still can't get over the stupidity of his name. He's not anywhere near the god of love.

"Buzz off cupcake-face" I say. Barry laughs and spits crumbs out of his mouth all over Cupid, who looks disgusted.

"Why I never!" he screams and stalks off. I think I might love this Barry kid.

**D5 Male- Barry Vanderbelt (12):**

I've decided I like Elektra. She called Cupid a cupcake face, which was hilarious! I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing, spraying dessert all over cupcake face, who looked disgusted. I giggle again when he leaves and look up to Elektra. She's pretty cool! And if I had a big sister, I would want it to be her. She's nice to me even though we're supposed to be enemies. Which reminds me that I'm heading to my almost determined death. I start to whimper, but she gives me a small hug, which cheers me up. Even though she isn't the biggest partner I could have, she's definitely the nicest!

**D5 Female- Elektra Sard (14):**

I feel bad for Barry. After Cupid stalked off, Barry started to whimper. I couldn't help but giving the little guy a hug. Who wouldn't? I tell him that I'm gonna go to my room and look around the train, immediately bringing forth a "can I come?" from him. I say, "Sure, squirt" and he giggles. You know, for someone heading to their death, he laughs a whole heck of a lot. Better to have a positive outlook, I guess. We start our venture down the train's hallway to my room, which is bright yellow. At least it matches my name, even if it is probably the most blindingly bright color that I have ever had the displeasure of putting my eyes on. I usher Barry out of the room quickly to escape the ray of sun that I'll be forced to stay in and tell him that we can go to his room instead. I am relieved to discover that it is a nice, dark blue color. It relieves my eyes and it seems that Barry really likes it. He goes to his bed and jumps on it, almost immediately falling off and bumping his head on the floor. "OW!" he cries, but he doesn't seem too fazed by it. He tells me that he wants to explore more and runs down one of the hallways, prompting me to run after him. We find nothing else of interest, and head back to our rooms. I'm starting to get tired and it looks like he is too. I tell him "let's go to our rooms, pipsqueak" and he nods his head sleepily. I guess I should probably sleep too. Tomorrow is gonna be a looooooong day.

**AN: Geez, that was a long chapter. I don't know why I wrote so much? Was it too much? Do you have a favorite tribute yet? Review and tell me! Thanks for reading! Parkman977 -**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey guys! I don't have much to say, so here are the District 6 train rides!**

**D6 Male- Donald Mesmar (17):**

As I board the train, I think to myself that I could have possibly built a part of this. Kinda strange to think. My district partner, Suzy, walks in, followed by Riley and one other person by the name of Bumper. He won the 16th Hunger Games, but I honestly don't remember anything about it. He nods a hello to me and then walks out of the room, probably to the alcohol car. I guess I should ask him what to do, but I don't worry too much. I walk into the living room and Suzy follows me. I get acquainted with her and find out she has three little brothers, the triplets. And I thought one sister was bad! She and I talk for awhile about nothing in particular, so I decide to go to my room. As I walk towards it, all I'm am thinking about is my impending death.

**D6 Female- Suzy Azthar (14):**

This is so awful! My brothers seem to be just old enough to know what is going on, and had to be pulled off of me when I had to go to the train. I walk behind Donald while Riley and our only previous victor, Bumper, follow me in. Bumper stumbles off towards the, I'm presuming, drinks section of the train and I go to sit in the living area with Donald. We start to talk to each other about or friends, family, school, pretty much everything. I learn that he has a 2 year old sister and works on the trains for the Capitol. His life seems pretty boring to me. Not that mine is much better, with my constant baby-sitting and school work. He evidently decides it's time for him to leave and goes towards his room. I guess that's my cue to leave, so I go to mine, too. I stare blankly at the walls, wondering about how high my chances are to get out of this alive.

**AN: I know this is a shorter chapter, but I didn't have much to say about them. In my opinion, they're kind of boring characters. Their P.O.V.'s won't be too long, but they'll still be there. Thanks for reading, and please review! Parkman977**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Oh my goodness, I haven't updated in such a long time! I apologize, I really do. I'll try to update much more frequently, ok? Ok. Well, here are the District 7 Train Rides!**

D7 Male- Parker Lagly (15)

I can't help but pity this girl. Here she is, standing by me, at only chest level. Granted, I'm remarkably tall and she's rather short, but still! She still has tears running down her face and I can see her parents sobbing in the audience, watching us board the train. I take her hand and she looks up at me with sad, puppy dog eyes. God, how could I kill such an innocent soul? I pray to god that her death will be quick. Unless she wins, then good for her. She sniffles a little bit more and stares at her shoes as we step onto the train. I feel that I should help her in the Games. I just don't know. Defend her, or save myself? I guess I'll find out pretty soon.

D7 Female- Anna Krastle (12):

This is awful! I'm going into the Games and I'm only 12! I can still hear my parents crying, and I'm so sad! Then, I feel someone grab my hand. I look up to find my district partner, Parker, holding it reassuringly. I know that he's nice, but isn't everyone supposed to be an enemy? I look down at my shoes and sniffle some more. He and I get onto the train and I look around. This place is so pretty! There are bright paintings on the walls and beautiful couches, too! Parker looks down at me and says "Why don't we go watch the other Reapings. We'll scope out the competition and make a plan, ok?" He smiles at me. I nod and start to wonder. Why is he being so nice? Doesn't he know that we're riding a train to our death?

D7 Male- Parker Lagly (15)

Anna and I board the train and I gather in my surroundings. This place is gorgeous! There are so many colors and good smells. It's amazing! I look down at Anna and ask her if she wants to watch the Reapings and she nods her head. I figure it's better to see who we're going up against sooner than later. We go and sit on a couch and look at the T.V. We're soon joined by Velma, the escort, and our mentor, Joe. He looks sympathetic enough, but looks can be deceiving. Velma says, "Well isn't this fabulous? Already bonding!" I shoot her a dirty look and she glances away, then turns on the television. We're greeted by an outrageous Capitol Commercial about dying your pets, but it's soon over and the Reapings are shown. From my first impressions, I think I should try to ally with the District 6 male and the pair from 8, maybe the girl from 5. She looks smart. The pair from 10 looks threatening and the girl from 12 got the short end of the stick. I don't think that there has ever been a pregnant tribute before! The pairs from 3 and 11 look like they'll be killed relatively quickly, along with the boy from 5 and the girl from 6. Well, my chances don't look too bad! There's a Career who didn't even volunteer! Maybe she's not all that great! Then again, maybe she's so good no one wanted to take her place… I'll have to see when I get to training. Maybe, just maybe, I won't die!

D7 Female- Anna Krastle (12):

After Velma turned on the T.V., I directed my attention to the screen. The Reapings have just begun, and I'm not thrilled. The pair from 1 look like they could kill me in an instant, along with the boys from 2 and 4. The girls from 2 and 4 don't seem all that bad though. The girls from 3 and 11 and the boys from 5 and 11 are all near my age. Maybe we could make an alliance! I want to stay away from the District 10 pair, though. They're brother and sister and look positively evil! I hope that they won't come after me. Then again, maybe my future alliance could protect me! If I get one that is…

AN: There you go! How did you like it? I'll try to update much more often so you don't have to wait so long again. Please review, it makes me excited, inspired, and helps me write faster! Thanks for reading! ~Parkman977


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I apologize for my lack of writing. I had jaw surgery at the beginning of July and the combination of pain and pain meds kept me a little bit preoccupied. That being said, I am now healed for the most part and back to writing! I'll try to update more frequently as to keep you guys interested. Ok! here are the District 8 train rides!**

**D8 Male- Will Theemor (18):**

After one of the most tragically sad goodbyes of my life, Amelia and I joined in the hallway outside of the rooms we said our final farewells in. She has tears on her face, matching mine, and we join hands as we walk to the car. Being terrified as we are, she's trembling slightly. I squeeze her hand reassuringly and give her a smile. She smiles back and I say, "We'll be ok. Everything's gonna be all right! Gotta keep our heads up, right?" She just chuckles and nods. We get into the car that's going to take us to the train station and sit next to each other, looking out at our District for what could be the last time. Even though it's smoggy and smells funny, it's home. A home that I'm going to miss, and definitely try to get back to. We get to the train station and board uneventfully, with just a little bit of pressure from the press. I hear Amelia gasp and look up, gasping as well. The train is breathtakingly beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling, emitting light that looks like it's from the Heavens themselves. Amelia and I find our way over to the living room and decide to watch the Reapings with our mentor, Ruth. She tells us that this will be the first good look at the tributes, and to tell her if any catch our eye. The first thing I notice is that the Careers look a little less brutal than usual, other than the boys. I also notice that there are pretty young tributes this year. Three 12 year olds and two 13 year olds? That many young tributes is almost unheard of! The boy from Six, Donald, and the girl from Nine, Emily, are the only tributes other than Amelia I think I would ally with. I guess I'll just see how everyone does in training and go from there. Heck, for all I know, those young tributes could be more skilled with weapons than I am! Amelia and I have an advantage, however, with our age. Since we're both 18, we stand a MUCH better chance of surviving. My conscience toys with me though. Could I really kill a 12 year old?

**D8 Female- Amelia Hecksher (18):**

Will and I come out of our rooms with tear-stained faces. We both know that we could've just said our final words to our loved ones, and the thought is horrifying. I know this must've been especially hard on Will, what with Phil and all. They were so close to freedom; just as I was. But now I've been thrown into a brutal death-match where the only one I know I can really trust is myself. Will takes my hand and turns to me, giving me a smile, telling me to keep my head up. I chuckle. How can he be so optimistic in a time like this? I can barely keep myself from bursting into tears at any second, and he's smiling? Goes to show what positive thinking can do. Will and I get into the car that will take us to the train station and stay side by side. I keep a dead-lock on his hand, so even if he wanted to move he couldn't. I'm just so scared. What if the Capitol people hate me? What if I die right off the bat? It most definitely possible. 18 year olds die in the Games all the time! Will and I leave the car and get onto the train, which emits a sharp intake of air by me. This place is gorgeous! How they can fit so much nice furniture into a train, I'll never know. Will and I meander over to the living room and we sit down on the couch. I finally release my grip on his hand when our mentor, Ruth, comes into the room. She tells us that watching these Reapings carefully is crucial, and to tell her if we see anyone we want to ally with. The Careers look intimidating, for the most part. There is that girl who didn't volunteer though. Maybe she isn't as strong as the others. I feel bad for the 12 and 13 year olds reaped. They're so young! Chances are most of them, if not all of them, will die in the Bloodbath. Probably at the hands of a Career. Their lust for blood disgusts me. How could anyone want to volunteer for this? I think it's madness. And a pregnant tribute? What's up with that? How could no one volunteer for her! Heck, even if I didn't know her I think I would volunteer for a pregnant tribute! There hasn't ever been one in the Games before, and hopefully this is the last ever. I can see myself in an alliance with the boy from Six and the boy from Seven. He probably has considerable axe throwing skills due to his District's expertise. My only fear is that I'll get close to them and be devastated when they die, or worse, I'll get close to them and they'll kill me! It happens in almost every Games. Once the field of tributes gets low, alliances turn on each other, and friends become enemies. I know that Will and I will be allies, and I'm almost positive he wouldn't kill me unless he had to. I don't think I could kill him either. The Reapings conclude on the television so Will and I head off to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I find clothes just my size in the closet and get ready for dinner. But until it's ready, I'll just lay here on my bed, wondering just how long I'll be alive.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! I just can't wait till the Games though. My creative side will REALLY take over then! Please read and review! It really means a lot to me and gets me writing faster. Until next time! ~Parkman977**


End file.
